Laundry Day
by rainbow p3nis
Summary: When Sakura decided to go all out on the term liberation, things really heated up. In reality, she was just out of clean underwear. SasuSaku. Co-authored by cutecrazyice, xfucktheglasses, and Unicorn Paige.


**Laundry Day**  
><strong>Written by<strong> _cutecrazyice_, _xfucktheglasses_, and _Unicorn Paige_

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at Sakura, unable to keep his eyes away. There was just something off. Something...just...<em>something<em>. It wasn't like she was wearing anything special. She was in her regular medic-nin uniform—white and short but conservative enough not to violate the hospital's rules. But there was just...something. It was so annoying, that something. What the hell was it? Perhaps he was imagining things. He _was_ running on only two hours of sleep...

"Hey, teme, what are you staring at?"

Naruto's loud voice made him turn his head to the side.

"Hn." Not wanting the blond to keep pestering him, Sasuke ignored him, instead opting to look at Sakura. He was still trying to figure out what was different. Same pink hair, same uniform, same cheerful demeanor, same breast outlines—

There was a pause as what he saw finally registered in his mind.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he managed to control his reaction.

What. Just...what...was that it? It was that, wasn't it? It was. Oh. Well...why...just...Sasuke glared and looked away, swallowing thickly and labeling the wall very interesting.

To make matters worse, as Sakura was bending over, he'd glimpsed her perfectly rounded ass mapped out beneath her uniform. He fisted his hands, his jaw clenching as he itched to look away from the wall.

He wasn't positive, but…but he couldn't recall a panty line showing against the tightly stretched material.

What the hell was she thinking going out in public without…without…

His mouth suddenly ran dry.

The wall wasn't interesting—not at all. At the moment, the wall was the most boring thing Sasuke had ever seen in his life. But giving in to temptation and looking at Sakura would be like letting a bomb explode inside him—a bomb that would not stop once triggered.

It was only when Naruto's voice floated through the air once more and the words finally went through his mind that Sasuke's head whipped to the side. The blond's blue eyes had widened in realization, and his mouth followed.

"Sakura-chan, are you—"

In an instant, Sasuke was on her, covering her and backing her into the nearest room available, which happened to be the supply closet.

She was an idiot. An _idiot_.

"Wha—Sasuke—I—!"

Sasuke closed the door and allowed the darkness to swallow them both. Yes, the darkness would do very good. Because, then? Then Naruto wouldn't be able to see anything and neither would he. What the hell was Sakura thinking, _really_? Sometimes Sasuke wondered if he was the only smart one in his stupid, dysfunctional team. He hated everything.

He coughed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Well, damn. Now what?

He lifted his eyes, unable to see a single goddamn thing.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing?" huffed Sakura as she groped around the supply closet. She was basically just fumbling all over the place. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Annoying woman. He heard the doorknob turn before the door creaked and a sliver of light cut through the pitch black.

His lips fell into a deep frown as his hand shot out, slamming the door closed.

Darkness encapsulated them again, and he heard Sakura make a noise similar to an irritated cat before she was trying to pull him away. He didn't budge.

"Sasuke, this is not funny—"

"Hn."

There was a sudden green glow before he felt his weight almost carried. Refusing to give in to her chakra strength, he used some of his own. They wrestled for a second or two until she kicked him. A flash of pain tore through Sasuke before he went under, toppling to the floor—and, in the process, brought Sakura along with him.

He grunted as she landed on top, an ungraceful squawk coming from her mouth and her hands grabbing for his, almost as if to retaliate.

Then she froze.

He frowned, feeling a flash of concern that he might've hurt her. He could still feel her legs below, and he could still feel her breath on his neck, and he could still feel her skin above her knees—

He froze as realization set in.

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Sasuke fought the urge to shove her off. Only because...because, well…only because. That was all.

What if he shoved her off and she fell with—

No, no.

Sasuke's brow furrowed and he let out a slow sigh, regaining his composure. Really, what was going on here? This was definitely not how he was supposed to be reacting. Actually, there would be nothing to react to if Sakura hadn't decided to go all out on the term liberation.

"Will you get _off_?" he hissed through his teeth, lips barely moving.

His eyes were set on the ceiling. Or, rather, what he considered to be the ceiling. For all he knew, he was staring at a shelf.

Above him, Sakura remained frozen in her spot.

Sasuke was not pleased. Really.

"I…I…"

His eyes shifted to the sound of Sakura's trembling voice and the reality of their…_position_ sunk in the moment he met her wide gaze. His eyes were adjusting to the dark closet. He could just barely make out the shocked parting of her lips, the enticing slope of her neck.

His mouth went dry as heat rippled through his body.

His mind stopped, then—stopped processing, stopped weighing decisions, stopped worrying about consequences. Suddenly, there was something so…so _perfect_ about the moment.

He couldn't fight it anymore.

Slowly, of their own accord, his hands moved—not up, not down, just enough to make her breath catch and her head turn to the side, bringing her cheek in contact with his mouth.

Sakura stopped moving again.

Her skin was the softest silk and _so_ warm. As he finally trailed his hands up, fingers tracing every inch, Sasuke knew the answer to the question swirling in his mind.

He slowly, ever so slowly, pulled the thin strings down, molding her ass in his palm, the heat burning his skin and going straight to his core.

His mouth moved against her cheek, tongue coming out to lick, tasting softness and sunshine. He smelled mangoes, creamy mangoes, and it made lightning shoot down, instantly making him hard.

Sakura moaned his name, her voice trembling. She grasped his arms, undecided whether to push him away or pull him closer.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Her jaw had the same flavor and scent. Her legs were wonderful, just as silky as the rest of her—just as silky as the thong she was wearing. On instinct, Sasuke grabbed her hips hard and brought her down.

He could guess his grip was bruising, but Sasuke wasn't really in any position to guess anything. His sanity was just..._gone,_ and all that was left was Sakura and silk and the taste of mangoes—like a hurricane, turning and turning and turning at a crazy speed and leaving him at the base of it, completely disoriented.

Sasuke's grip tightened and he lifted her hips up before bringing them back down a second later. The action made her burning center come in contact with his clothed one.

He grit his teeth, trailing his lips down her soft jawline, resisting the urge to bite a trail.

Sakura fisted the front of his shirt as a deep moan escaped her. She might as well have fanned the flames as his hands slid up, over her ribs—her uniform sliding up with them. His arms were so tense that they were beginning to ache as he forced himself to stop just below the curve of her breasts.

Excitement surged through him as he eagerly flipped Sakura onto her back. He caught her eyes. His chest was heaving as the sound of his ragged breaths filled the closet. He couldn't stop from resting his full weight against the welcoming cradle of her hips.

He didn't want to—_god, he didn't want to_—but Sasuke forced himself to wait.

Sakura hadn't said anything. She hadn't…his palm moved up, feeling the curve of one supple breast, stroking the smooth skin. He groaned, burying his head in the curve of her neck.

He didn't think he would be able turn back now. When he felt his shirt start lifting, something roared to life in his chest.

He lifted his head, meeting Sakura's gaze before she was yanking his shirt the rest of the way off. Before she had even tossed it aside, Sakura pushed him up, his back hitting the wall as she settled onto his lap.

Sasuke heard something fall, but then Sakura's fingers were trailing down his chest and his head was filled with the buzzing of his frantic heartbeat.

"Don't. Move."

Her whisper was low and it made him groan before he stiffened as her hands settled on his pants, slowly unbuttoning them. The sound of his zipper going down competed with the sound of their harsh breathing, and it wasn't long before it was on the floor, joining the uniform that he had somehow managed to remove.

Sasuke tried to move, but she repeated her words and, as if hypnotized, he let her do what she wanted without question.

"This is my first time," she said, voice nervous, trembling. And then, in an instant, he saw the shadow of her form kneel before him.

There was a moment—his breath trapped in his lungs, the world frozen—before he felt heat and wetness wrap around his hard length.

_Hn. HN._

He didn't really know what was getting to him the most—the idea of his length in Sakura's mouth, or the lull of her head slowly bobbing back and forth. Maybe it was the tongue. When he felt the sinuous muscle curling and dragging over his heated shaft, there was no more question.

"Fuck."

It was definitely the tongue.

Sasuke clamped his jaw and swallowed a grunt, settling for moving Sakura's forelocks out of her face. He clenched the strands of hair in his grip and watched the sight in dazed amazement.

"_Ss_," he hissed like a snake. He threw his head back, slowly, leaning it against the wall.

Sakura's hair was tickling his hand, his thighs—the image of her pink crown was permanently stuck in his mind. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. His thoughts were nothing but a frantic plea as the slick sounds of her mouth sliding over him filled the closet.

He never realized those pleas were tumbling out of his mouth.

Sakura's lips were tight around his hard penis and, _god_, for her first time, she wasn't being timid. His tense hand smoothed through her hair as he felt her throat tighten around his head.

His eyes snapped open, starbursts eclipsing his vision as every last muscle turned to jelly. He looked down at her and saw those green eyes looking back, wide and curious before they flitted away skittishly them moment she caught him staring.

His control shattered.

Pulling her up by her hair, he pushed her against the wall and molded her breasts with his hands, feeling her stiffened nipples and rubbing his thumbs against them. The sounds coming from her mouth were like music to his ears. Unable to resist, he finally kissed her, tasting her and himself and feeling himself grow so hard, he was aching.

The kiss lasted for what felt like hours, _years_, their tongues clashing before his mouth trailed down, tongue licking every inch of her skin—her jaw, her neck, her collarbone…down…down…down…

Sasuke closed in on one breast, sucking hungrily and hands holdings her steady as she bucked against him in reaction.

"Sasuke—Sasuke—Sasuke!"

He liked hearing his name coming out of her mouth in batted breaths. It was something Sasuke wanted, _demanded_, to hear more of.

His nails dug into her curves, his lips feathering her hipbones, sucking and nipping. He grunted lightly at her fervent reactions. In a single move, he rose up, looming over her, his forelocks shadowing his eyes. She was breathing heavily, lips bruised and parted as she tried to look up at him with hazy eyes.

Sasuke smirked and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his hips and biting at her collarbone.

The tip of his penis touched her center, feeling the wetness and warmth radiate, already imagining what she would feel like inside. He moved, creating a friction that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head, had him going weak in the knees.

Then she whispered in his ear, in the neediest voice he'd heard, "Now. Oh, _now_. _Please_," before she bit on his earlobe and sucked.

Sasuke entered her without preamble and felt her suck him in—felt her mouth trail over the back of his ear, felt her silent scream vibrate against his skin, felt her electricity spread through his bones.

Shit. She was so _tight_.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's eye was wide as he stood outside of the supply closet, his hand hovering over the doorknob.<p>

He could hear them. Hell, he'd be surprised if there was someone who _couldn't_ hear them.

Staring down at his hand, his whole body was frozen as he listened to the tempo of slapping skin. They…they sounded like they were almost done. It wouldn't be right to interrupt them now, would it?

Kakashi swallowed, feeling as though he had walked right into the _Icha Icha_ series. Suddenly, his shoulders were shaking in a silent, almost crazed laugh.

Was this really happening? Had his two students finally broken the delicious sexual tension that had been boiling between them since forever?

"Kakashi, aren't you going to knock? I don't think it's acceptable to have sex in public closets. Someone should really inform Sasuke and Sakura," said Sai, his expression wholly unaffected as Sakura's shrill cries tumbled out into the hallway.

Kakashi slowly turned his head, thinking maybe the best solution would be to clear out. He could at least give his students a means of escape.

Although…

Kakashi's lips curled up in a devious smirk—what he wouldn't give to see their expressions. Turning toward Sai, his eye crinkled as he dropped his hands on the former ROOT member's shoulders, Kakashi said, "Some things you just have to learn the hard way!" Nodding toward Naruto who was curled up in a fetal position, Kakashi added, "We should probably take him to the psych ward. I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura will finish up soon."

As they helped Naruto to his feet—he was mumbling incoherently the entire time, his face as pale as the whitewashed walls—Kakashi thought he had the perfect idea for the next _Icha Icha_ book.

He was going to have to talk to Jiraiya…


End file.
